leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:Krakenlotus/Silva, The sage of Ionia
Silva, The sage of ionia Lore: In an isolated island of Ionia, lived people who seeks peace and patronize balance. Everyday, they practice martial arts and tradition which signifies inner peace and strength. They defend their home with such power and grace. One of these people is Silva, a boy who practices the art of his ancestors. Gifted with an extraordinary eyes, Silva was one of the people who can see and understand the feelings of ones soul. One day, numerous people had been suffering from an unseen threat. A wolf like creature that caused many people to die. Silva then acted and used what he learned from his ancestors to track down the malicious being. Some strange looking townspeople said that Ahri the nine tails fox did it. With hatred and desperation, the townspeople charged into Ahri's home. Silva was suspicious about the strange looking people that spread the rumors so he went immediately to Ahri's home. When he reached the southern woods of ionia, he saw an elegant fox sleeping beneath a tree. Through his eyes, he could only see purity and innocence in Ahri's soul. And by that time Silva knew Ahri didn't do any harm. As the townspeople reached the woods, they pointed out the fox and cornered it. Silva tried to convince the townspeople but he was too late. So he decided to use a seal called spirit barrier where corrupted souls can't go through. The townspeople's hatred was enough to block them. But then a werewolf came and pawned almost all of the townspeople. Shocked, they were unready for it and tried running with pain and fear. The wolf was known as Warwick. Then, the strange looking townspeople came and reported to Warwick that the village was destroyed. That time, everything became clear to Silva's mind that they were deceived by noxians. Silva was filled with anger that he accidently used a forgotten magic. A magic which only spirit sages could use. Using his spirit eyes, he wiped out all of the noxian army and left warwick heavily injured using summoned spirits. After that, Warwick retreated bleeding while Silva and Ahri was left under the barrier. While Silva was unconscious, Ahri tried to touch him. Suprisingly, Ahri was transforming into a human. While the transformation was nearly complete, Silva opened his eyes feeling that his life force was being sucked. At that time Silva was amazed with such beauty seen by his mere eyes. Even though Ahri was happy, she ran away with a heavy burden, a regret of nearly killing a human. After that incident Silva became a wanderer of ionia purging the souls of any creauture that harms any human, until he found the League of legends .Now he is fighting for the league hoping that one day, She could find the spirit fox once again. "Beauty is what you see, in my eyes i can sense danger in their souls. Darkness is what you fear, in my eyes i see a little spark of light" - Silva Jiroyama Abilities: Passive: Path of the sage- In every 5th basic attack on heroes, he uses a spirit tag leaving a mark to the enemy target for 7 seconds ( note: Only 1 enemy can be marked by spirit tag) while all of his skills will be casted directly upon enemy target with a spirit tag. ( Hence, you dont need to aim and select at the target ) The enemy with the spirit tag will suffer 7% more magic damage ( can be stacked up to 3 times). Also, if Silva is hitted by an enemy champion he gains 0.4% attack speed per 1% missing health. Q.Kotetsu'- ' Active: Summons the spirit of pain weilding a sword that slashes the enemy dealing magic damage ( If spirit tag is marked on opponents, you don't need to target the enemy) Can be casted up to 3 times when "Eye of the soul" is activated". The 3rd time it is activated will have a cripple effect to enemies that was casted upon. If "Eye of the soul" is activated, it also damages the enemy surrounding by 25% within 200 range from the original target Normal: Eye of the soul added effect: Dmg: 40/65/90/115/140+ 25% Ap dmg. Dmg. 55/80/115/130/150+ 45% Ap dmg. Mana cost:50/60/70/80/95 Mana cost:55/65/75/85/95 Cd: 7 seconds Cd: 5 seconds Range: 600 Range : 650 R.Yariza-''' '''Active: Summons the spirit of purity holding a bow and arrow that cleanses the enemy it hits dealing magic damage ( If spirit tag is marked on opponents, you don't need to target the enemy) or purging allies from any status effects or crowd control spells. If "Eye of the soul" is activated, it can be cast 3 times. On the 3rd time casted, Yariza will cleanse his allies with a rain of arrow purging them from any enemy status effects and reduces crowd control effects by 20% within 600 range Normal: Eye of the soul added effect: Dmg: 30/55/80/110/130+ 20% Ap dmg. Dmg. 50/75/110/125/145+ 40% Ap dmg. Mana cost:50/60/70/80/85 Mana cost:55/65/75/85/95 Cd: 7 seconds Cd: 5 seconds Range: 800 Range : 830 R: Spirit Barrier-''' '''Active: Silva uses his magic and channels it to seal the corrupted soul of his opponent rooting it for a short duration, but making Silva unable to attack and move. ( Spirit tag does not affect this spell so you should click and target the opponent) Silva can cancel this spell when needed by pressing stop or simply by moving. When "Eye of the soul" is activated, spirit barrier gains magic damage that can be activated again by pressing R and can also root multiple opponents within 300 range from the original target. When magic damage is dealt the enemy can freely move again Normal: Eye of the soul added effect: Dmg: N/A Dmg. 75/85/95/100/110 + 20% Ap dmg. Mana cost:60/55/50/45/40 Mana cost:55/45/35/25/20 Cd: 15 seconds Cd: 12 seconds Range: 800 Range : 850 Channeling time: 1/2/3/4/4 Channeling time: 2/3/3/4/4 R: Eye of the soul-''' '''Active: Silva enters his spirit sage mode adding unique effects on every skill and enabling them to be recasted again to multiple enemies.This will last for 15/17/20 seconds. Also Path of the sage is reduced from 5th/4th/3rd attack. Cd: 100/75/50 mana cost:75/85/90 Q:Can be casted 3 times, the third time will change its spell to swordslash that adds slow effect R:Can be casted 3 times, the third time will change its spell to cleansing arrows that purges and reduces enemy status effects and crowd control spells E:Can be casted 2 times, the second time will change its spell into Seal explosion dealing damage to surroundings. hope you enjoyed reading this ^^, this is my first blog and i know i suck. (-.-)" pls help me improve this by commenting and criticizing "nicely". If you think the hero is too op or lacking of something then write down whats on your mind. i'll appreciate it (^^)v This custom champion is only a draft and is currently being remade and improved. I'll try to edit this with the standard format for custom champions and it may take a while. I'll also re edit the skills and the lore. So please wait ^^. Category:Custom champions